Soundtrack of My Summer
by everyyythingg
Summary: loliver.....HM and the Zombie Slayer go away for the whole summer, leaving a very upset Lilly to entertain herself with Oliver for two months.Disclaimer. I own nothing.
1. Crash & Goodbyes

Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. OLIVERRRRRR!"

Lilly screamed the fifth version of his name in the boy's face. Oliver jumped back, brown eyes wide. Lilly couldn't help but smile, even though jealousy was boiling in her stomach at the fact that he was staring down every other girl that walked by.

"What?" Oliver asked, tipping his head up a little and looking down at her.

Lilly smiled sweetly. "Ollie, hon. Stop staring at other girls and listen to the words coming out of my mouth. Pretty please?"

Lilly didn't care if she wasn't his girlfriend. She wanted to be, and she was quite frustrated as to why she hadn't brought herself there yet. She had always told herself that she could do anything and be anyone that she wanted. If she was so confident, why couldn't she take that tiny little step forward. 'Oliver, I like you as more than a friend, obviously. You're funny and extremely cute and I really think you should take some action.' Those were not the next words out of her mouth.

Instead, Lilly opted for, "Miley's house is THAT way."

She pointed in the opposite direction of where Oliver was facing, flipped her long, blonde hair over her shoulder, and zoomed off on her skateboard. She didn't bother to stop and wait for Oliver; he'd catch up eventually.

Saturday night was always movie night at Miley's, ever since Miley had moved to Malibu. No question about it.

"Lilly! Wait for me! You know I can't go as fast as- WHOA!"

Next thing Lilly knew, she was crashing painfully onto the concreted sidewalk in front of Miley's house, with a weight on top of her and her skateboard wedged under her stomach.

"Oh, Oliver."

She groaned and felt him roll off of her, into the grass. Lilly did the same and sat up, brushing off her bloody knees. She turned so that she was looking at Oliver and gave him a look that plainly said 'Good going.'

Oliver bit his lip, and said sincerely, "You okay?"

Lilly's heart melted as he continued.

"See, I forgot about the hill and tried to reach you, but you were already on the curb so I tripped and then-"

"Oliver, I'm fine." Lilly had to smile at his ramblings.

"You sure?"

Lilly nodded and pushed herself off of the ground, but not before Oliver could take her by the arm and pull her off of the ground. Lilly's heart was pounding on and on, but her face didn't show it. She just picked up her skateboard with a smile, grabbed Oliver's arm, and began dragging him towards Miley's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lilly in five...four...three...two...one."

Lilly and Oliver stepped through the Stewart's ever-open door, both still disheveled from their crash although it had happened over ten minutes ago.

"What happened to you guys?" Miley drawled, standing up from her place on the couch next to Jake.

"Well…Let's just say Oliver is the biggest klutz to walk the planet." Lilly smirked in Oliver's direction.

"Hey! You're the one who tripped me!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't' have tripped you if you weren't such a slow runner. And a klutz. Did I mention you're a klutz?"

Oliver mock-glared back at Lilly as she accused.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Okay, Fred and Ethel. I have BIG news. Hannah Montana is taking a European summer tour with the Zombie Slayer!" Miley squealed with excitement.

Lilly grinned and matched the high-pitched voice. "Really! That's so cool! When, where, why, how?" She was 'happy dancing' with Miley by now, as Jake and Oliver stood smirking.

"Well, I already told you it's Europe, this summer. Because Hannah Montana and the Zombie Slayer made a lovely television couple, and we're jetting over tomorrow morning."

Lilly's mouth dropped open, as did Oliver's. Neither of them had expected this so soon.

"So…I guess movie night's off, huh?" Oliver brought up.

Miley nodded sadly, though everyone could tell she was bursting with excitement on the inside. "I've gotta get packing. Pretty much the only reason you guys are over here is so I could say goodbye for two months."

Lilly's jaw hit the floor for the second time. "Two months? Miley, that's like a lifetime! What am I gonna do without you for two whole months?"

Miley bit her lip. "Well…you've got Oliver."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few tears and several hugs later, Lilly and Oliver were walking away from Miley's house. The sun had gone down, and Lilly was hugging herself tight. She wished she'd worn a jacket. Sure, it was Malibu, California, but there was a bitter, beach wind along the streets in the evening.

"So…" Oliver tried to make conversation. "I guess it's just us for awhile."


	2. Amazing Spectacular List

"So, you wanna go to the beach or something?"

Lilly shrugged halfheartedly and sniffled as she felt the sand between her toes. Late response, much?

Oliver and Lilly settled in the sand about fifteen yards from where the ocean broke the shore. Lilly hugged her knees to her chest, staring out at the dark waves crashing over eachother. It was all she could do not to burst into tears.

"Come on, Lil. It'll be fine. I know you're gonna miss Miley, I will too. But she'll be back before you know it." Oliver made an attempt at pep-talking.

Lilly was silent for awhile. Finally she piped up, "It's just…she didn't even seem sad about leaving. I know her life's exciting, being Hannah Montana and all, but she could've shown the least sign that she was gonna miss us, don't ya think?"

She rested her head on Oliver's shoulder, who then wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Honestly? I think you're right. I mean, I acted disappointed and I am, you cried and I know you're disappointed. Miley just happy-danced all around her house, fantasizing about her Europe trip." Oliver replied.

Lilly sighed. "So what you're saying is, it's hard not to show your feelings when you're going away like that. I think if she was going to miss us at all, she wouldn't shown it. Don't ya think?"

Oliver cringed. He thought for a minute.

"Ya know, Lil, I really wanna say that I think she'll miss us, but she'll probably be so caught up in her popstar lifestyle with her boyfriend to even think about us."

His statement made Lilly's heart sink. She fought hard to hold back a sob, and lost the battle.

"Don't cry, Lilly, please."

She did anyway, for a few minutes. Soon she wiped tears from her face and looked up at Oliver. She was one to act in the moment, speak in the moment. To live in the moment.

"Well, I don't care. We don't need Miley to have fun. She can go off and get all jiggy in Britain, and we'll be having the time of our lives in the Malibu sun. It'll probably rain the whole time she's there, anyway."

Oliver had to grin. "Good attitude, Lil! We're gonna have the best summer ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next two days, Lilly and Oliver had made a list of things to do, most of them involving things they'd done in their younger days. Fifteen, actually was still young, but they were talking the elementary days, really.

LILLY AND OLIVER'S AMAZING SPECTACULAR SUMMER TO-DO LIST 

By Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken

1. Explore old treehouse

2. Dig up time capsule

3. PHOTO ALBUMS

4. Old movies that we loved for some odd inexplicable reason

5. 4th of July par-TAY

6. find a way to torture Amber and Ashley

7. Summer camping trip w/ parents

Lilly's hand whisped over the page, in a neat, electric pink scrawl, with Oliver's signature next to hers. She'd wanted to write and eighth item, to fall in love, but hadn't exactly shared that fact with Oliver. Especially because he was the subject.


	3. Item Number One

"I could've sworn it was somewhere around here!" Oliver swatted a lock of dark hair from his eyes, turning in a full circle to get a glimpse of his surrounding.

"Oliver…" Lilly looked doubtful. "Where the hell are we?"

Oliver turned to face Lilly, whose hands were on her hips. "Do not doubt the Smokin' Oken. I know exactly where we're at."

"Okay, then where's the treehouse?" Lilly smirked knowingly.

Oliver spluttered, "I….it…well," Lilly burst out laughing.

She grabbed Oliver's arm and began pulling him east….or maybe North?

Oliver had no clue, but it was a good thing Lilly did.

After five minutes of tearing mercilessly through the trees and brush, Lilly released Oliver's wrist and stood, smiling proudly up at their childhood clubhouse.

She smirked at Oliver. "I found it, not you."

"Whatever," Oliver grumbled, reaching for the ancient rope latter that hung in front of his face.

"Are you really gonna use that?" Lilly asked, looking doubtfully at the flimsy ladder.

"Sure! How else would I get up there?" Oliver shrugged and put his weight on the ladder.

Soon, he was two feet from the entrance to the treehouse, if he could just reach it….

THUNK.

Oliver landed hard on the ground, the rope ladder had come off in his hands. He pushed himself into a sitting position, aching all over.

Lilly poked her head out of the doorway and looked down at him, smiling broadly.

God, she was beautiful from down here. The blonde hair, blue eyes…ambitious personality. She was everything he wanted. Oliver shook his head to steady his thoughts as he heard hysterical laughter from above.

"You look so lost, Ollie," Lilly laughed.

"Yeah, uh…the rope ladder." He tossed it to the side and stood up, brushing himself up.

"Now…" He looked around, searching.

"Wait!" He said, voice thick with realization. "How did you get up there?"

Lilly cacked. "I used the wood thingies we nailed into the tree."

She leaned around and gestured to the other side of the tree. "See?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, I totally forgot about this!" Lilly picked something up out of the box they'd found.

Oliver glanced over at her, only to find that she was pointing a slingshot at him, fully loaded with an acorn.

Oliver jumped back spastically. "Lilly! Don't point that thing at me!"

"You'll shoot your eye out!" Lilly mimicked, smiling.

"No, really!" Oliver said with a straight face. "I've got a scar from when we were like, nine!"

"You do not," Lilly argued, lowering the slingshot. "I wanna see!"

Oliver lifted his shirt, resting his chin on his chest so he could see where he was pointing to, which was the middle of his stomach.

Lilly squinted her eyes and leaned a little closer, and sure enough, there was a small scar that could've been made by anything.

"Aw, Ollie!" She smiled in a convincingly sympathetic manner. She swatted his his stomach playfully. "You loser!"

Oliver keeled over, grinning. "Nah, I'm serious! Come here!"

Lilly tipped her head to one side but moved closer.

Oliver reached for her, and Lilly leaned back a little. "Come on, I wanna see something!" Oliver coaxed.

Lilly relaxed as he held onto her chin, gently with one hand. He turned her head to one side; his other hand grazing her collarbone, giving Lilly chills.

"Right….there," Oliver finally spoke.

"What?" Lilly questioned, eyes a little wider than before.

"You have a scar right there," Lilly felt Oliver's finger run over a spot on her neck.

At Lilly's confused expression, Oliver explained, "You shot me with the slingshot," he gestured towards his stomach. "So I shot you back." He smiled at her.

He realized he was still holding her face, touching her neck and such. Oliver cleared his throat loudly and let her go.

Lilly looked down, smiling slightly. That would have been very romantic if they hadn't been talking of slingshots and scars.


	4. Item Two Plus a Promise

"Ten paces from that tree, five left, and sixteen diagonal up. There's no way you can get us lost this time, Ollie." Lilly smiled at her friend, looking down at the map.

Oliver snatched the paper away from her, pretending to be offended. "I can't, but you might."

Lilly playfully swatted his arm. "Calling ME stupid? That's really your area of expertise, eh, Smokin' Oken?"

Oliver smirked. "You're the blonde here."

Lilly rolled her eyes and continued to take large, foolish looking steps in different directions.

"This is it," she said, looking down at the grass under her bare feet. "Shovel?" She turned to Oliver.

He looked around hesitantly. "Yeah, about that…"

Lilly rolled her eyes again. She pointed an orange-nailed finger at the grass. "Just start digging."

Oliver dropped down to his knees next to Lilly and pulled up a clump of the Earth.

Wet dirt and a bunch of squiggling worms met the two teenagers.

"Sick," Lilly said, crinkling her nose. Oliver smiled and picked one up between two of his fingers, holding it back some.

"Oliver, don't you dare!" Lilly cried, backing up a little. He dared.

Oliver flung the worm at Lilly's face and hit his target. "Ew!" Lilly yelled. Without hesitation, she brought a clump of mud up in her hand and reached over, slapping it right onto his cheek.

Of course, this action was the last that triggered the mud-slash-worm fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ew…I don't even wanna know what this was."

Lilly picked up a nearby stick and poked the gray-brown lump that resided inside the old shoebox that she and Oliver had finally managed to dig up.

"Ugh…Gum, maybe? I hope that's the worst of it," Oliver replied, grimacing.

So far they'd been through locks of hair, one golden blonde and the other dark brown, Barbie and GI Joe, McDonald's Happy Meal Toys, and several other countless items.

Oliver reached for a piece of yellowed, folded paper and straightened it out.

He read its contents aloud.

"We, Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott hear by bequeath the contents of this box to our older selves, and whoever may find it other than them. Signed, Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott."

Lilly was smiling. Gosh, that had been a long time ago. Oliver started to gather the box together again and stood up. "Hey, Oliver. You know what I think we should do?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the ground again. "What?" he asked.

"We should re-bury it in the same spot and keep the map. If we're still friends in like, fifty years or something, we'll come back."

Oliver tipped his head to the side. "Whaddaya mean IF we're still friends?"

Lilly shrugged. "Well, I guess people change and all, move away; get jobs. I just think it seems impossible for two people to be friends from birth until death, don't you?"

Oliver was quiet for a minute. "I dunno about you, Lil. But I always want to be your best friend."

Lilly's heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces. He was so sweet. Her face broken into a smile.

"Aw, Ollie!" She leaned across the box and hugged him. "Let's promise now that we'll be best friends forever."

Oliver pulled away after a minute. "Promise." He stuck out his pinky, and Lilly linked it with hers.

"Promise."


	5. Item Number Three

"One...two."

Two photo albums that Lilly's mother, who was into scrapbooking, had put together of the two. One was from about six years ago, and the other from three months ago.

"You look through this one." Lilly plunked the earlier photo album into Oliver's lap. She then settled onto her end of the couch, with the one created three or so months earlier.

She flipped it open, turning randomly to a page featuring Lilly and Oliver both turned around on their stools at Rico's, smiling at the camera. "Aw, I like this one!"

"Yeah, it would've been a good day if Jackson didn't 'accidentally' dump that chocolate pudding down my shirt for telling Rico's dad about Jackson's breaks."

Lilly laughed, shaking her head. She heard Oliver start up again. "Whoa, I actually remember this!"

Lilly crawled over to him, leaning to see the picture he was talking about: a small blonde girl and brunette boy sitting in a sandbox, grinning proudly at the huge sandcastle they'd constructed. The sandcastle was almost as tall as the two children themselves!

"hey, I remember that, too!" Lilly exclaimed, grinning down at the picture.

She turned back to her photo album, giving a small smile towards the picture of them where Lilly was behind Oliver, her fingers on the insides of his mouth, pulling his face into an odd expression.

One photo of them where Lilly was on Oliver's back, clinging onto him and sticking her legs straight out while Oliver leaned back dangerously, as if about to drop her. Both teens, however, were smiling in the picture.

Good times, good times.

All of these photos made Lilly's brain spin into clockwork mode.

She liked Oliver so much. There were so many things they'd done together, and there was so much more to come.

If only she could tell him how she felt, and then things could be even more spectacular.

Too bad he didn't feel the same way, or so Lilly thought. It just wasn't possible!

Little did she know, Oliver was bearing similar thoughts about Lilly herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple hours and a kajillion photographs later, the two were stretched out on that same couch, having long abandoned the photo albums, just talking away.

"You know what, Ollie?" Lilly said, lifting up her right foot and wiggling it in the air.

"Hmm?" Oliver replied lazily, grabbing Lilly's foot out of the air and waving it around.

"I think we should take a whooooooooole buncha pictures this summer, and then make a photo album."

"Are you implying that I might actually have to sit around and stick pictures to a piece of paper?"

Lilly nodded with a grin. "Only after we have a gajillion pictures."

Oliver shrugged. "Do I have a choice?"

Lilly giggled. "Nope."


	6. Item Number Four

"Do you see it?" Lilly's voice floated from the other side of the television stand. Lucky Lilly- sitting on the carpet in the _front _of the tv. Poor old Oliver, here on the other side, where there was a huge contrast with the front. It was dusty and it smelled downright old, as if nobody had been back here in five years. That was probably the truth of it.

"Uh..." Oliver's dark eyes were darting around on his side of the television stand. A plug for the ancient VCR was in his right hand. "Yeah!" He called finally, jamming it into the outlet. " Not even a full three seconds had passed when Oliver felt an unpleasant surge go up his hand, and stop at his elbow. His arm had gone numb. He cursed in a very loud voice and crawled out from behind the stand, shaking his hand violently.

"You donut!" Lilly exclaimed, moving over to him on the carpeted floor. "What'd you do?"

Oliver poked out his bottom lip and scowled back and forth between the outlet and his hand. "Stupid thing _shocked _me!"

Lilly's eyes traveled down to the slightly trembling hand of her best friend. She took it in her own hand and pretended to examine it, stroking an imaginary beard. After a moment, she spoke. "You're gonna be fine, drama queen." She rolled her eyes and put his hand down. As she busied herself with the VCR, Oliver continued to pout and started to ramble. "Fine, but if I'm dead on your basement floor within the next few minutes, you better have it on your consious."

Again, Lilly rolled her eyes. However, she could not stifle a laugh at her over dramatic best friend. "Fine, Ollie." She stuck out her bottom lip and altered her tone as if she were speaking to a two-year-old babysitting charge, not her best friend that was older than herself by nearly three months. "I'll kiss it and make it better."

Oliver extended his arm over to Lilly, who grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips. A couple of seconds later, his hand had been returned to him, and there was that familiar tingling sensation creeping up his arm. It was much different than the one a moment ago as to having been shocked. This one wasn't numbing his arm, it was just sort of a pleasant feeling, one that made him grin. Stop it, Oken, he braced himself. Every time she touches you. Within his mind, Oliver dubbed himself pathetic.

"You okay?" Lilly asked a moment later, because he hadn't said anything. Oliver blinked over at her, as if lost for a moment. He shook his head hastily and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

There was something funny about the way he'd said that, but Lilly chose not to linger on it. "Alright, Oken. It's _Beetlejuice_ time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few movies and several hours later, Lilly and Oliver were still in the basement. They had switched positions a million times since hooking up the VCR. Now Lilly was laying sideways in a huge, overstuffed reclining armchair. Oliver was sprawled diagonally on the couch, his feet resting on the footrest protruding from Lilly's chair. They had come to an agreement that while Beetlejuice was still one of the best movies ever made, Lilly and Oliver could not recall why they ever liked the Spy Kids trilogy.

Now the pair were both sound asleep, oblivious to the footsteps sneaking down the stairs. There was a quick flash of a camera, and Mrs. Truscott retreated back up the stairs with a small smile upon her face, watching the polaroid memory come slowly into focus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: for those of you who haven't read my profile or whatever it's called, I know there's a bunch of you with good ideas that could contribute to this story. If you'd like me to go over them, and possibly put them in somewhere, post them in a review. I'll be sure to credit those of you with the best ideas. D)


	7. Letters Neither Lost Nor Written

Lilly groaned slightly as she came to the end of the small stack of mail. Bills, bills. More bills. Every day she'd either gone out to get the mail or grab it from the kitchen, sifting through the pile in high hopes of getting a letter from Miley. No such luck, though.

Now here she was, standing at the end of her driveway in a white cami and Powerpuff Girls pajama shorts. Her long hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and there was nothing protecting her feet from the heat of the pavement. She slammed the small door to the mailbox shut forcefully. She was upset that she hadn't heard from Miley- after all, she was supposed to be her best friend! Except for Oliver, of course, but he lived right across the street! Miley was in Europe, and some of her departing words had been that she'd keep in touch. Now, had she been keeping in touch? Absolutely not.

Not only was she upset, but now she was just downright angry. Miley SAID she'd write. Lilly knew that being a world famous popstar might make your life quite busy, but it wouldn't talk more than five minutes of Miley's precious time to jot down a quick postcard and put it in the mail.

"Morning, Lill-AY!" Oliver called cheerfully, closing his front door and walking out into the bright sunshine. He wasn't yet dressed either, but he'd seen Lilly outside and decide to go ahead and come out.

Usually that adorable alteration of her name never failed to make Lilly smile. Well, there was a first time for everything.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Oliver asked as he neared her in his also-bare feet. He already could tell that something was wrong. Lilly shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Then howcome you come out here every day to check your mail, spend like five hours going through it, and then get mad at the mailbox for some reason?"

Lilly's mouth fell open slightly. She just looked at him. Oliver tried to focus on trying to get Lilly to talk out her problems, but he was briefly taken aback by her ability to look this gorgeous even after she'd obviously woken up under half an hour ago. She wasn't wearing any makeup, her hair wasn't brushed, and she was in her pajamas. Alas, to Oliver she was beautiful. _Focus, you idiot! _"Come on, Lil."

Lilly tore her blue eyes away from his brown ones and let the flit around the yard, to the ground, the sky. "I don't know...just."

She paused, and thought. She hated showing weakness, period. Especially in front of Oliver. But she cracked when her eyes seemed to magnetize to his. "Miley _said _she'd write! It's been all this time and I haven't had any letters! Not even a postcard!" She refrained from aiming a kick at the post of the mailbox. "Have YOU heard from her?"

Oliver opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, searching for the right words to say. The truth was, he'd recieved several letters from Miley. But he knew Lilly would only be more upset if she found out about that. He opened is mouth again to say no, but Lilly cut right across him.

"She _has _been writing to you!" Oliver shook his head vigorously, but Lilly was determined. Oliver knew it was no use telling her that he hadn't recieved word from Miley.

"Why would she write to you and not me? Not that she wouldn't right to you or anything, because you're her best friend also, but-!" Lilly turned deliberately away from him as her eyes proceeded to fill with hot tears. Her voice faded out, and she tried to muffle a sniffle. She was not going to cry. She was not.

Oliver didn't argue. He didn't have any idea why Miley wasn't writing to Lilly. Was it possible that they'd just gotten lost in the mail? No. Oliver and Lilly lived right across the street from eachother. If letters could make it to Oliver's house, they could most definitely make it to Lilly's.

When all else fails, give Lilly a hug. That was Oliver's ultimate solution.

"I don't know why Miley wouldn't write to you, Lilly, but don't worry about it. We don't need her to have fun, remember?" He paused, thinking of that conversation they'd had several days ago. "Besides, there's the fourth of July block party tonight. That'll be fun."

After a couple moments of silence, Lilly agreed in a small voice. "Yeah. Yeah, it will."


	8. Item Number Five ?

''Lilly, It's the fourth of July! You should be patriotic."

Lilly rolled her eyes and glanced down at her outfit. "Mo-om! There'll be enough people dressed patriotic tonight. I think they can stand without me being the same way."

She was wearing a yellow tank top with light green designs across the front, and short, olive green shorts. On her feet were green flip flops. Her long, golden blonde hair was pulled into two braids, her bangs clipped up in a small puff on top of her head. She didn't want to be patriotic.

Lilly's mom sighed indignantly, and Lilly knew she had won. She slid off her barstool in the kitchen and retreated into the living room. "See you later, Mom!"

"Bye, sweetie! We'll be there in a little while."

"Oh, Mom! Don't forget the camera!"

Lilly called in a last-minute advance, slamming the front door behind her. She dashed across the street and rang Oliver's doorbell no less than six times without cease.

The door was pulled open from the inside, and a worried-looking Oliver came into view. "Lilly!" He said loudly, though she was standing a mere foot away.

"Come ON, Oliver!" Lilly seized his arm and proceeded to drag him out the front door and down the porch steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short walk later, they'd arrived at the pier, where the block party was being held. Actually, the part wrapped all around the beach, the pier, and to several of the near houses.

**(A/N: Aiight kids, listen up. I only got like fiveish reviews for the past two chapters ( that isn't fun. Thanks to you guys who did review, though. I heard great things. Anyway, the purpose of this note is not to complain about lack of reviewers; it's to let you guys know that i've just encountered a horrible and suckish spell of writer's block. -gasp- i know, it's bad. anyway, if you've got ideas, spit 'em out there, would ya? i'll credit you. ))**


End file.
